True feelings
by hemoandnaya
Summary: Heather and Naya are in love but wont tell each other in fear that they will lose their friendship. Sorry its short first time writing HEYA


Naya Rivera and Heather Morris had been best friends ever sine the day Heather had walked onto the set to teach Chris and Jenna the single ladies dance, that was the first day they met, it was also the day when Heather was offered a part as a cheerleader that could become close to Naya's character and would join the glee club, Heather accepted and ever since that day she and Naya have been inseparable, they do everything together. From sharing beds when they are on tour to getting their makeup done together on set. Everything in their friendship is normal apart from one thing on Heather is in love with Naya and Naya is in love with Heather but with neither of them willing to admit it in case it ruin the friendship that everybody on set and everybody the meet says is 'perfect'. Heather has known that she was in love with Naya almost as soon as they met, she could feel some sort of connection with Naya that she had never felt with anybody else before, she didn't know what it was but she knew that it as special, she knew that Naya was special. Naya on the other hand took a while to work things out, like Heather from the first day they met she knew that something about the blonde was special but she could never work out what it was until they were on tour and she seen Heather flirting with some boy in a club and she got jealous, she knew then that she had feeling that went way beyond friendship.

It was a normal day on set, Heather was gong through some dance routine with Cory and Lea making sure that they knew what they were doing, Naya was sat with Kevin, Amber and Jenna waiting for it to be there turn to learn the dance that Heather would most likely be teaching, lets face it she was the best dancer there. Naya couldn't help but watch Heather dancing losing track of the conversation she was having with her cast mates she got drawn into the way Heather moved her legs.

"Naya, you listening?" Kevin snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"Huh...erm yeah" She was looking around to see if anyone had noticed that she had been staring at Heather.

"Good, so you ready for tonight then?" Amber asked her knowing that she hadn't been listening to the conversation at all.

"Wait tonight what sorry I must of zoned out for a minute, what's happening tonight?" Okay she had been caught they knew that she wasn't listening to the conversation and heck they probably knew that she was watching the dancing, all Naya could do was hope that they didn't know she was watching Heather.

"Dianna is having us all round to her house for pre drinks before we go out tonight"

"Yeah cool I'm in, who is coming to our little drinks party?"

"Well me, you, Dianna obviously, Kevin, Jenna, Darren, Cory, Lea, Mark, Harry and Heather, so pretty much everybody that is going out tonight" Naya smiled as Amber mentioned Heathers name knowing that Heather was going made Naya feel more at ease, she loved her cast mates but sometimes they could be a little to full on it was nice to now that's he could just be with Heather if they started going crazy.

An hour later Heather and Naya were in Naya's car on the way to Heathers to get ready for the party, this was something that had become natural to them if they were both going out they would go over to each others houses and get ready together it was just something that they had started to do in their friendship. Naya pulled up onto Heather drive way and they both got out of the car and walked into Heathers flat.

"Hey I'm going to jump in the shower, you know where everything is so just help yourself to whatever you want" Heather didn't even know why she bothered telling Naya to help herself she knew that she would anyway, they might as well live together they are always over at each others flat come to think of it they always end up spending the night with each other, Heather always ends up at Naya's or Naya will end up at Heather's every night without fail.

"Okay seriously Hemo why do you tell me to help myself you know that I will anyway." Yep Heather was right.

"I don't know I'm being a good host I suppose"

"Yep whatever you say, hurry up in the shower I want one as well" Naya smirked thinking about her and Heather in the shower together wondering how fun it would be to have shower sex with Heather Morris

With that Heather was gone and Naya was sat by herself in Heather's front room extremely turned on, still thinking about her and Heather in the shower together. She wondered how long it would be until Heather would be done in the shower, actually she didn't know how long Heather had been in the shower.

Naya slowly slid her hand down her stomach and into her jeans, slowly rubbing her clit thinking about Heather in the shower and how she could be in there with her. She quickened the pace when she started thinking how it would feel to have Heathers fingers inside of her or better yet her tongue.

Upstairs Heather had got out of the shower and thought she would shout on Naya to tell her that the shower was free but when she didn't get a reply she figured that Naya hadn't heard her so she walked down the stairs to find Naya now with her pants off moaning Heathers name. Heathers centre began to ache for touch, the girl she was in love with was lay on her couch, fingering herself, moaning Heathers name.

Heather walked over to the girl on her sofa and Naya jumped pulling her hand out of her knickers.

"Hemo..I...erm...I..." Naya couldn't believe what had just happened to her, she couldn't believe that her best friend had just seen her doing that.

"That was so hot, don't stop baby keep going...for me" As the words came out of Heathers mouth Naya flinched not believing that this was happening, she had dreamed about this but she never thought that it would ever happen.

Naya slowly slid her hand back down her stomach and once again her fingers were moving at a steady pace inside of herself, Heather just watched the girl she loved was doing this in front of her and she loved it.

"Hemo...I'm close" Heather knew what Naya wanted so she replaced Naya's hand with her own and got into a steady pace, Naya had her head flung back on the couch and was moaning Heathers name, as the moans got louder Heather increased the pace.

"Fuck, Heather I'm gunna cum" Naya screamed Heathers name as her walls tightened around Heathers fingers and she collapsed onto the bed after coming down from her high.

"Think you need to go get that shower we have to be at Dianna's in an hour" Heather said teasing Naya knowing that there was no way the two of them were going to be on time now.

"Only if you come with me" Now it was Naya that was doing the teasing and it was working Heather was already up the stairs.

"You better text Dianna and tell her that I'm not well and you're staying here to look after me."

Naya grabbed her one and sent a quick text to Dianna saying sorry blah blah blah, she walked up the stairs and went into the shower, the rest of the night was spent with the two of them making love and in the early hours of the morning they told each other that they loved one another...


End file.
